This invention relates to printed sheet products and, in particular, to sets of uniquely encoded, printed tags.
A substantial market has developed in recent years for individually manufactured, individually encoded transaction cards and tags. These are issued by stores and other businesses for such uses as membership verification, individual identification, etc. Transaction cards and/or tags typically bear a code in a printed bar format to permit automatic machine scanning. Sometimes labels are supplied with each card and/or tag and bear the same individual code number as the card/tag for attachment to application enrollment forms, membership lists, etc. Sometimes forms are supplied together with such tags. Their relatively low manufacturing cost in comparison to other forms of identification, e.g. embossed, magnetic stripe equipped credit and transaction cards and "smart" cards have led to their greater acceptance and more widespread use, especially where customer convenience is sought and the need for security with respect to the cards is relatively low.